I Thought I Heard You Laughing
by Uchiha Kiki
Summary: I have thought I seen it all,both my parents dying,seeing the nine tailed fox destroy my village,but not this.I stared at the blonde,his piercing blue bright eyes glaring back at me.Is it even possible?No,it cant be.But...no!it cant be!I will not allow it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or that would be weird! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this story!**_

I have thought I seen it all, both my parents dying, seeing the nine tailed fox destroy my village, but not this. I stared at the blonde, his piercing blue bright eyes glaring back at me. Is it even possible? No, it cant be. But those birth marks look just like…no! It cant be! I will not allow it. I shook my long, silky blonde hair back and forth to get back to reality. But I still stared back at him with the same blue eyes.

I never thought I would see him. In a crowd of people big as this, he seems to have some curious thoughts about me as well. But he cant remember me. If he is who I think he is, he couldn't even open his eyes. He still whinnied with pain and suffer. It just couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

The crowd pushed him away from me and I could only make out the back of his head.

Why did karma do this to me, I thought I would never have seen him once more, but than once I was going to open my mouth karma pulls me away from him.

Is it really you?

This was a huge place and I couldn't see him anymore. He could be any where. I cant hear him out, I have never heard his voice unless he would cry right now. He use to cry a lot.

If only my mother was here, she would know how to find him. You know, a mother sense. She would even know from the first sight that it was him.

Maybe it wasn't him, but we looked so much alike. Same hair color, eye color, and same birth marks. If only I opened my mouth and asked him what his name is.

If it was really him the first thought I had of him was, why did he have to ruin my life. But now I have a second thought, why did I run away from him. It was all too confusing right now. To see his face, and him to see mine. When he was first born they said I might have a twin hanging over me, so I must be a good role model. But I didn't want that responsibility. I was only four at the time. I didn't want to act grown up just yet.

But now it has been 12 years later and I have been a respectful 16 year old. And now I am ready to teach a thing or two. But now I glance down on the ground and think that my one chance to find him was over. It was gone…

It has been an hour from that point, I sat on a bench thinking he must be gone. I was staring at my blue sandals, and the beautiful green grass that laid on the ground. Than a shadow went in front of me, blocking my sunlight. I stared up at the shadow. It was him again!

"What's your name?" I accidentally blurted out.

"Um-" The boy was about to say but than this pink hair girl waved. She was with two other guys. One older than the other, one had silver hair and wore a sensei outfit. The other had black hair and wore blue shirt and white shorts.

"Come on Naruto lets go!" the pink haired girl yelled to the blonde.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yep. Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" the blonde yelled with joy. My blue eyes sparkled. It is him! It truly is!

"Oh my god! It is really you!" I yelled with joy.

"Um Naruto?" the black haired boy asked, "Is this fan girl bothering you?"

A fan girl? He has fan girls?

"Excuse me? I am not a fan girl! My name is Ayumi Uzumaki!" I yelled with anger.

"Uzumaki?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yes!"

"So that's how you were so happy to see me." Naruto said.

"Yes. Do you know who I am?"

"Ayumi."

"I know you know my name, but anything else?"

"Well you look exactly like Naruto." the pink haired girl pointed out.

"Well I'm not his twin, but we do look alike don't we?"

"Yeah. How can that be?" Naruto asked. I smiled.

"You don't actually remember me? Do you remember you mother and father?"

"I wish."

"They were wonderful parents. Did you know you had sisters?"

"What?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No way!" the blonde yelled.

"We have no record of anymore Uzumaki's other than Naruto and this parents. How are you a Uzumaki? Are you a relative?" the silver haired man asked.

"Well you don't have any record of anyone in other villages. You don't even know how many sisters Naruto even has. And he even has a brother!" I said.

"How many do I have? What village are you from? How is your last name Uzumaki?" Naruto asked the whole line of questions. I knew I had to answer them all. It was the right thing to do.

"3. Mist. And…" I hesitated to say the last part. Should I lie to make him go on with his life? But he already knows how many sisters and brothers he has. But I really wanted to tell him, but I didn't know what to do. My heart kept skipping beats…

**Ha ha! I am going to leave it in suspense. Even though you can figure it out right at this point.**

**Questions! (answer in reviews, it basically a tally people!)**

**Should Ayumi tell Naruto…**

**(-A-) a lie**

**(-B-) the truth**

**(-C-) nothing! Run away!**

**If you chose truth or lie, Ayumi would say…**

**(-A-) Dude I'm your sis!**

**(-B-) I'm your aunt**

**(-C-) I'm you cuz Naruto!**

**(-D-) Its just a coincidence**

**A/N: I wont update till 3 more reviews! He He! I'm soooooo evil! So please reviews and I will except flames cause I want this to be a cool story so if people are going to give me flames give me some pointers cause some how I think I need help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…too poor!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been working all summer! And I am going to Disney World tonight so sorry if the story seems rushed! I hope it doesn't!**

"3. Mist. And…" I hesitated to say the last part. Should I lie to make him go on with his life? But he already knows how many sisters and brothers he has. But I really wanted to tell him, but I didn't know what to do. My heart kept skipping beats…

"And?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm your sister." I blurted out. Everyone gasped and Naruto took a couple steps back from me. I smiled, "It's true. I am sixteen, you must be twelve! I was four when you were born and when the demon attacked and…" I stopped talking when I saw Naruto's face. It was filled with sadness.

"It's not true. My family is dead." Naruto told me. I smirked, for some reason.

'I looked at Naruto in disgust. He was crying, and it was annoying me. My mother, she was so beautiful! She picked up Naruto and rocked him back and forth. Naruto just whimpered now. He was just born, how did mom do that? I smiled at her then…a crash came. Naruto was only born three minutes ago and was now crying like a banshee again.

I saw a couple people running away and some jounin seeming like they were ready for attack.

"What is wrong? What is happening?" mom asked anxiously. My father came over.

"The nine tailed fox, Kyubi, is attacking the village." Father explained. I gasped and ran out of the room.

"Ayumi!" I heard my mother yell. I ran outside the hospital and gasped. A red looking fox with nine long tails was pretty close to the building. I screamed and ran away to my house.

When I came into there I ran upstairs. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be killed by Kyubi! I ran and hide under my bed. I covered my head with my hands and closed my eyes.

A couple minutes pasted and I opened my right eye. A crash came. A couple of them did. A couple of jounin came into my house.

"Is there anyone in here?" I heard a man asked. I kept quiet. If I was, maybe they will leave.

A couple of guys came into my room.

"Is there anyone in here?" they asked again. I just had to answer. A crash came that shook the house and made one of the guys fall.

I shed a couple of tears and come out from under my bed.

"I'm here." I told the two men.

They took me outside. I wish I didn't get out from under my bed. But I thought when one of the guys fell, they saw me.

There were fires, the nine tailed fox, and count less of dead bodies…'

"Naruto! I can't believe…you're alive." I said to Naruto.

"What do you mean by that? He has the demon in him." The boy with black hair, and dark blue tint, said. Of course! I knew he had the fox in him it is just…

I shook my head to get back to reality.

"Never mind that." I told everyone, "I am Ayumi Uzumaki. What is all yours?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The girl with bubble gum hair told me. She had emerald eyes that looked so beautiful.

"I am Sasuke Uchia." The boy with black hair told me. He had oxen eyes that looked so memorizing.

Uchia? I heard of that clan. I thought everyone, except for the person who killed everyone, died.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake." The man with silver hair told me. One of his eyes was cover and his mouth was too. I wonder why. And that name sounded familiar for some reason.

I smiled at Naruto.

"And I already know who you are." I told Naruto. I giggled a bit. I have some one in my family that is alive!

'There were fires, the nine tailed fox, and count less of dead bodies…

I felt like I was going to cry.

They brought me to a basement and went back up. Lots of people were here in a cement hole! I guess Kyubi can't attack here.

There, I saw three teens. One smiled at me.

"Hey, what is your name?" the teen boy asked me. I smiled back at him.

"My name is Ayumi Uzumaki." I answered him. I searched around the room. There were no sign of my parents, my sisters, my brother, and that little brat.

"I'm Obito Uchia." The teen boy told me, "What are you looking for?"

"My family." I told him sadly.

"Your family didn't come with you?" I shook my head. A teen girl came up to me.

"Hello. I'm Rin. What is yours?" the teen girl asked me.

"I'm Ayumi Uzumaki." I told the teen girl.

"Nice to meet you. And that boy over there is Kakashi Hatake." Rin told me while pointing over to a teen boy with silver hair. I smiled at him, then at Obito and Rin.

"I wish I know where my family is." I told the two teens. There was another crash. I closed my eyes and covered my head, on impulse. Rin smiled at me when I went back to my normal stance, like she was reassuring me with a just a smile. And it was working.

A while later, a couple of jounin came down in the basement. To see if everyone is okay.

"Everything will be okay. The fourth hokage is taking down the demon Kyubi." One man said. The crowd cheered.

"What will happen to the demon?" Obito yelled to one of the guys. Rin hit him in the back of the head.

"Um…the fox demon will be sealed away in a newborn." My eyes widened. A newborn? Are they talking about Naruto? I had to ask them!

"What is the newborn's name?" I asked loudly. The man scratched the back of his head.

"I don't remember. But the last name starts with a 'U'." my eyes widened. It must be Naruto. I held back my tears, but some escaped. I ran to the door but one of the jounin grabbed on to me. I started sobbing.

"You can't! He is my little brother!" I screamed at them. I couldn't believe what I was doing! Before I wanted Naruto to leave me alone but now I want him in my arms, they just couldn't do this to my brother! He was only a newborn!

"Calm down miss." One of the jounin commanded me. But I wouldn't listen. I was sob and screaming. I was wiggling to break free from his arms.

"Take me instead!" I told them.

"You can't! We have to use a newborn! If we use you then it will take over your body and then it is like having the demon back!" one of the jounin told me. I calmed down. But it was my brother! My little brother!

Tears still fell down my eyes, but I didn't sob or complain. The jounin let me go and I just stared at them.

"Ayumi." I heard Rin say with a worried tone behind me.

Then I pushed one of the jounin, but he was strong, he only moved a bit and I used that space to go out the door.

I saw countless of dead bodies, the fox demon seeming ready to attack some big frog in front of it. And some one was on it. My eyes widened again.

"Dad!" I screamed…'

"Ayumi?" I heard Naruto ask me. I snapped back to reality. Then looked at Kakashi. I saw him when I was in the basement and I meet Rin and Obito personally.

I walked up to Naruto and hugged him. I just held on to him. And to my surprise, Naruto was hugging back. Naruto rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a couple of tear drops on my shoulder as well.

"Shatei..." I whispered in his ear.

I always wanted to thank the jounin who went into my house and brought me to that basement. If the jounin never saw me under the bed, if Kyubi did attack at the moment, then I would probably be dead and not hugging my little brother right now.

We stopped hugging.

"I'm sorry Naruto." I said to him. He put a puzzled face on.

"What?" Naruto asked me. I smiled a weak smile really. I haven't smiled in a pretty long time.

"I hated you."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"When you were a newborn, you were only born for three minutes and everyone kept saying how you looked like me and I will have a twin following me and that I should act like an adult…" I started to explain.

'"Dad!" I screamed. He was on the huge frog, he was going to attack it and put the demon in his own son! I screamed again. Sobbing.

I ran to the hospital. It was crushed to the ground. I screamed.

"MOM!" I screamed. I heard crying. I went though the huge pile of stone and rubble. I found the little baby Naruto. And my dead mother, her cold arms wrapped around Naruto. I screamed again.

"No, no, not mom." I sobbed. Naruto was crying worse. There was fighting between the demon and my father. I couldn't believe he was chosen to be the hokage! I grabbed Naruto. I ran with him.

I tripped on and stone and fell holding tight to Naruto. He cried. Then I saw a bright light. Did my father kill the demon? Well he would just put it in Naruto…what if the demon takes over his body?

My vision blurred and I must have fainted because when I woke up. People were around me; the sky wasn't a blazed with fire and everything seemed normal again…'

"I couldn't handle it. I hated you." I finished explaining to Naruto. He stared at me in shock and a bit of anger too.

"So? You ran away?" Naruto asked me. A little bit of anger in his voice.

"With you." I told him. He gasped, "I ran away with you. I couldn't let you be sealed with a demon, even if I hated you. I couldn't let that happen. Then while I was running, holding you, I tripped. Then fainted. And when I woke up, the demon was already sealed in you."

**Yes! I am done with the chappie! Hurray! I was listening to heavy metal music during this, sorry if it sounds a little 'oh my god' or 'emoish' sorry! Please review!**


End file.
